


Mist

by FeistyDreams (Altraya)



Series: 30 Days of Makorra [12]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altraya/pseuds/FeistyDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako wasn't sure where exactly Korra was taking him, but when they got there, he didn't regret being dragged around</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mist

Camping in the forest had been Korra's idea. It would be fun, she had told him with a wide grin while packing up a few bags. He had been in some stores that catered to the outdoors types, and it didn't look as though she had nearly enough equipment there for a camping trip. As they trudged through the underbrush, Naga at their side, he had no idea if they were even properly prepared for this little excursion of hers. Any attempt to bring it up had been met with adamant reassurance. Somehow, her confidence only managed to reduce his, and he was quite afraid for how the evening would follow.

After hiking for what had felt like forever to him, they finally came to a halt at a cliff-face. When it was they had managed to even find mountains, he wasn't sure. As he thought about it, however, he realized most of the walk had been uphill. Looking over her shoulder, he frowned and looked around, "What's this?"

She glanced back at him with a grin, "A good place to stop for lunch. We're almost at the place I have in mind, but it's still a few hours out, and we need to refuel."

Shaking his head, his shoulders slumped at the prospect of more hiking. He really was the 'City Boy' she had labelled him long ago, and this trek through the wilderness was taking its toll on him. "Somehow, 'almost there' and 'few hours out' seem like total opposites," he mumbled while plopping down on a rock.

Korra just laughed at him and handed him a roll wrapped up in a cloth. Biting into it, he was surprised to find cheese and sausage inside, and ate the rest of it quickly. They shared a drink of water, and she ushered them on. He could have done with more food and rest, but she insisted neither one would be good for them when they still had a few hours travel.

He could hear a constant roar growing louder, and Korra picked up her pace, a grin seeming to be permanently glued to her face now. Finally, they broke the treeline and Naga immediately dropped to the ground and closed her eyes. That seemed to mean that they had arrived, and Korra took off several steps, running forward and then spinning around quickly. "Well, what do you think?"

A massive series of waterfalls spread out before him, and they seemed have come out on a platform mid-height of the western-most fall. The cliff-face curved, and he realized just then that they were in a valley. He wasn't sure just how many falls there were, too awestruck by the scenery to bother to count. Lush greenery covered everything not being constantly sprayed by water, drinking up everything it could from the side, from above, and from below. "Amazing," he mumbled, noting that she was waiting for an actual response, and not just his reaction.

Grinning, she nodded and turned to look back out at it. "Isn't it? I discovered this place on one of my trips, and I knew I had to bring you here as soon as possible. I know hiking in the summer is rough, but this spot is so nice and cool, I figured it would be good."

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, ignoring the misty spray gradually soaking him. "It is. This place is amazing." He was repeating himself, but he didn't care. She leaned up and kissed him, and he felt the need to show her that he was, in fact, grateful that she had dragged him out on this trip. Dropping his hands to her hips, he yanked her close, and her response was to quietly laugh and press against him. They walked closer to the edge and laid down under cover of the waterfall's mist, thoroughly enjoying the scenery in an entirely different way.


End file.
